Kim Dong Kwan
Corea del Sur |Altura = 181 cm |Peso = 78 Kg |Tipo-de-sangre = O |Familiares/Relaciones = Kim Hae-Ryeong (Bisabuelo), Kim Kaphwan (padre), Myeng Swuk (madre), Kim Jae Hoon (hermano), Kim Sue Il (Tio), May Lee, Jhun Hoon |Ocupación = Probablemente estudiante |Gustos = Sus novias de corte alto y zapatillas de deporte |Odios = Ratas |Hobbies = Coquetear con las chicas |Comida = Barbacoa coreana |Deportes = Deportes de invierno (especialmente snowboard), Ping-pong, Car Race |Habilidad-especial = Gluttony (su récord es de 60 platos de almejas) |Musica = J-pop |Estilo-de-pelea = Tae Kwan Do |Nombre = Kim Dong Kwan }} Kim Dong Hwan (Korean: 김동환, Katakana:キム・ドンファン) is a character in the Fatal Fury game series. It appears for the first time in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. He is one of the children of world-famous Tae Kwon Do Kim Kaphwan, along with his brother Kim Jae Hoon . Sin embargo al igual que su hermano Kim Jae Hoon, solo ha aparecido una vez en KOF en el torneo de KOF 2000, siendo un striker para Chang Koehan. Su voz es interpretada por Jun Hashimoto y Kaoru Fujino. Historia Kim Dong Hwan y Kim Jae Hoon son los dos sonidos de Kim Kaphwan. Aunque Jae Hoon es un profesional muy serio, Dong Hwan es muy arrogante y un poco perezoso, su comportamiento es muy similar a su padre. Pero él entra en el torneo de Garou para continuar el legado de su padre. El diseño final del personaje, sin embargo, terminó muy diferente del concepto original, tanto que Kim Dong Hwan se convirtió en un homenaje a los personajes del tipo "Tokusatsu", especialmente "Ultraman". Tanto la bufanda y el cinturón de héroes que utiliza son marcas registradas, utensilios Ultraman, y ella tiende a posar heroicamente en muchos de sus movimientos. Personalidad Muy torpe, vago y arrogante, Dong piensa muy bien de si mismo. El es un genio natural que a menudo salta fuera de su entrenamiento. Quiere convertirse en un maestro de Tae Kwon Do con su propio toque unico al estilo de su padre. También es conocido por la creación de varias palabras compuestas y frases en capricho. Una de ellas es "pompe", que se hizo al parecer mientras estaba jugando videojuegos con su hermano. Se dio a entender que también es un mal perdedor, porque acusa a Kim Jae Hoon de ser un tramposo cuando pierde sus partidos amistosos. En el anime, las personalidades de los hermanos estan al revés, Dong Hwan era más tímido mientras que Jae Hoon era más extrovertido. Estilo de lucha El estilo de lucha de Dong es bastante poco ortodoxo. A menudo se burla de sus oponentes por golpear al oponente en la cara a puntapiés. También utiliza varias patadas acrobáticas. El es el único peleador Koreano en el que tiene poderes eléctricos. Poderes *'Electokinesis - '''Dong Hwan puede controlar la electricidad. *'Ataque electrico - Puede entregar patadas que fluyen con la electricidad. *'Invocar rayo - ' Por patadas en un movimiento descendente, Dong Hwan puede convocar un rayo del cielo. *'Striker -' Como Striker, Hwan da una patada voladora hacia su adversario. Música *'''Loose Genius - Garou: Mark of the Wolves Apariciones *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *KOF 2000 - Como striker para Chang * Cameos *KOF '94 Rebout - Cameo de fondo *KOF 2002 UM - Cameo de fondo *KOF XII - Pasa a mencionar *KOF XIII - En el final del Kim Team *KOF XIV - Pasa a mencionar Apariciones en Anime *Fatal Fury: The motion picture - Como un niño Tarjetas Archivo:Kimdonghwancfc2.gif Sprites Garou: Mark Of The WolvesKOF 2000 Diseño en KOF XII Diseño en Metal Slug Attack Galería Donghwan2000.gif|Dong Kwan en KOF 2000 como striker Kim_dong_hwan_kof_card.png|KOF X Fatal Fury Curiosidades * En los juegos de Fatal Fury Real bout special, al vencer a su padre aparece con su hermano amenazando al rival. * Kim, Chang y Choi resemblan su color de traje en algunas paletas de color. Sin embargo a Kim le queda mejor a diferencia de su hermano. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Corea Categoría:Nacidos en Junio Categoría:Personajes Striker Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Habilidad en Taekwondo Categoría:Personajes electrokinéticos Categoría:Personajes de Garou: Mark of the Wolves Categoría:Personajes de única aparición Categoría:Clan Kim Categoría:Personajes Descalzos